


Loin

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [24/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 6





	Loin

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Il aurait dû se réjouir. Le soleil brillait, il avait accès à un spa, dormait dans un hôtel très confortable, et avait accès à un buffet à volonté.

Mais Luffy déprimait. Même ses entraînements et ses match ne parvenaient pas totalement à lui remonter le moral. Il était loin de sa famille, Ace étant privé de compétition le temps qu'une blessure guérisse, de ses amis, et surtout de Law. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit ami, et si ses lettres le réjouissais, il voulait le retrouver et le serrer dans ses bras.

Mais il devait prendre sur lui. Ces deux mois d'entraînement intensifs étaient en vu des prochains Jeux Olympiques. Et il ne voulait pas les rater.

Luffy s'entraînait alors plus que jamais, et tentais de rester actif, encore plus, afin de ne pas s'ennuyer. Et des fois, il réalisait que depuis qu'il était avec Law, il était un peu plus calme dans sa vie de tous les jours. Bon, pas énormément, parce qu'il restait Luffy, mais un peu quand même. Le calme de l'étudiant l'influençait légèrement, il parlait un peu moins fort en sa présence, et s'agitait un peu moins.

La patience et le calme de Law lui manquaient.

L'étudiant ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et fut une fois de plus surpris par le silence. Depuis qu'il était avec Luffy, et surtout depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, être chez lui signifiait du bruit. Le judoka était beaucoup de choses, mais la discrétion n'était pas au nombre de ses qualités.

Les premiers jours, Law avait savouré ce silence retrouvé. Mais très vite, il lui avait semblé insupportable.

Alors il passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Il invitait Chopper à venir travailler. Il proposait à Bepo, Shashi et Penguin de venir passer à la maison.

Et peu à peu, il réalisait.

Luffy l'avais sociabilisé.

En partie.

Car ce n'était pas le bruit en général qui manquait à Law.

C'était toutes les bêtises que Luffy pouvait, sortir, ses remarques idiote ou surprenant intelligente, ses cris de joie ou ses supplications pour avoir à manger.

Le bruit de Luffy lui manquait.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Âme"


End file.
